Anchor to Life
by thiefqueenbakura17
Summary: Trunks is from the future, and everything that he had lived for was now gone. How will he find his life purpose again? Gohan is 13 and Trunks is 17. Shota to some people, I don't consider Gohan to be innocent. Yaoi.


**_AN: I honestly don't consider this work to be shota. Since Gohan is 13 and Trunks is 17, that's only a 4 year difference. _**

**_Plus, Gohan doesn't pass as 'innocent' , like shota boys usually are._**

**_If you review, and it is a flame, it will be deleted straight away, so don't waste your time :)_**

**_However, constructive criticism and love are TOTALLY welcome 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. _**

* * *

><p>This isn't right.<p>

I'm 17…and he's 13.

My name is Trunks. And I'm from the future. Also I happen to have sexual feelings toward someone younger than me.

Technically…he's older than me. And yet he's not. In my timeline, this younger boy that I love is actually an older boy, who lived to be 25. He was my mentor, and my best friend. This man's name was Gohan.

When Gohan was 10, I was born. Then…all of earth's protectors were killed, including my father, and gohans father. I lived, as well as my mother, and gohans mother. And of course, Gohan himself.

I grew up in a life of terror. 2 Androids terrorized the earth every minute of every day. When they came to my city, for a while Gohan was the only one capable of protecting it. Until I asked him to train me to fight them. And he did. Eventually, we became close, to being best friends. Then we became closer. Closer than a student and mentor should be. We became lovers.

Me, 15, and Gohan, 25. It wasn't right, but yet it was. It was right for us.

We rarely ever got any time to ourselves. Most of our days were spent defending the rest of the earthlings. But the little time that we got were some of the best of my life.

Then one day, my world was taken from me.

_The day that Gohan died had started off ironically wonderful._

"_Trunks!"_

"_What, mom?"_

"_I made your favorite! Blueberry pancakes!"_

"_Alright! I'll be down in a minute."_

_I walked downstairs to the warm aroma of my mother's pancakes, and to a wrapped package._

"_Happy 2 weeks late birthday, Hun." My mom said as she kissed me on the cheek._

"_Wow! My own orange gi?"_

"_I thought you'd love it." My mom said, smiling, "It matches Gohan's perfectly."_

"_I know he'll love it. Thanks mom!"_

"_You're welcome darling. Oh! You better hurry up and eat, or else you'll be late to Gohan's!"_

"_Dang it! I forgot!"_

_I ate my wonderful birthday breakfast, and strode outside into the gorgeous sunlit sky, orange gi in hand. The prospect of a wonderful date with my Gohan had me in the best mood I'd been in in a while. _

_But no sooner than I had taken 3 steps, the Androids attacked._

_I could see the spot where they had struck this time, marked by a cloud of smoke not too far from my house. I knew Gohan would be there fighting, and I sighed, "I guess I better go help him. The sooner we're done the sooner we can be together."_

_So I flew off to, once again, fight the horrible chunks of metal that decide to call themselves near human, and, once again, to only stop them temporarily. As I flew off, I heard a sudden storm begin to brew in, and it started to rain. A few minutes later, I heard the fighting stop._

"_Maybe they'll get rusty or something if they stay out in the rain…" I thought with a chuckle._

_Nevertheless, I flew down to meet Gohan. What I can upon was complete destruction. More buildings than usual were blown apart, now being flooded by the sudden rain. Fires were being put out, and the ground was strewn with rubble. And, in the middle of it all, there lay a body._

_A body wearing bright orange._

_My heart stopped for a moment, then started up again, and I began laughing. That couldn't be who I thought it eawas, there was no way. He had fought and escaped the Androids countless times before. I began moving towards the body, still chuckling, but yet I couldn't shake that feeling of "Oh God no" from my soul._

_I finally reached the body after what felt like a lifetime…and I swear I felt my heart and soul leave my body._

_Because my heart and soul were lying right in front of me, wearing an orange gi that matched my newly received one._

_My rage took over. My rage at the Androids, rage at whatever deity there might be for taking him, but most of all, I felt rage at myself for not being there for my Gohan. I let the rage overpower me, and suddenly I felt power surge through my body that I've ever felt before, and I knew._

_Gohans death helped me become a Super Saiyan._

_After he died I began working with my mom to build a time machine, so that I could go back, to warn everyone in gohansteenage years of impending doom. One of the only things that kept me sane that year was the fact that I would get to see Gohan again. Maybe not the same as I once knew him, but nevertheless, I would see him again._

_I took off for his time on my 17__th__ birthday, a year after the day that ruined me. I took off for my recovery as well as warning the others. I needed this._

"And that's…that's my story Goku." I said.

I sat in the kitchen of Chi-Chi and Goku, and I had just finished telling the Saiyan my story…including everything I had ever thought about his son. He didn't scoff, or seem disappointed. In fact, he seemed like he was pondering something.

"Trunks, go upstairs and into the first room on the left, and wait a few minutes. I need to talk to someone."

"O-kay…"

I went up to the specified room, and sat on the bed. The room looked a little like my own room back home. I noticed a desk by the bed, and I saw heaps of textbooks and piles of paper, and I realized whose room I was in.

Gohan's.

I was in shock for a while. My mentor. My best friend. My lover. I was in his room. It thrilled me more than it should have, sitting here on his bed where he sleeps, where he reads…where he might pleasure himself to the thought of another…

"Trunks?"

My head snapped up at that voice, that young, charming voice and I found Gohan. Blond super Saiyan haired Gohan.

"Dad said…that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes, I…Gohan …I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it…that I was in love with him. This Gohan I'd only known for a few weeks, but he was so like the Gohan that I had known. Same smile, the same sparkle of life in their eyes, the same trait of not fighinting unless they had to, all of it was perfect. They were just alike, I knew him, and yet he knew nothing of me.

"Trunks…you don't have to say anything. I'm a very smart kid; I've had this hunch for a while. I know, Trunks…I know that you have feelings for me."

I gasped in surprise, and in fear. What would he think of me? What would everyone else think?

'_He really is a smart kid, if he figured this out…'_

"Gohan, I, I feel the need t…to explain why…"

And he sat there, listening patiently, as I told my story again; occasionally getting a reaction from him, sometimes a gasp, and sometimes even a blush would find its way to his cheeks when I explained how beautiful I thought his future self was. He had but one question when I finished.

"Did you guys…ever…do it?"

"You mean, did we fuck? Of course we did…many times actually."

"What was it like?"

"Um…well, it was—" My words were cut off as two fingers placed themselves over my lips.

"Shh…don't tell…show." Gohan was close to my ear; I could feel his whisper, and it tickled.

"You want me to…show you?"

"Yes…show me what my future self did to you."

I stared into Gohans teal Super Saiyan eyes, pondering my situation. He wanted me. I didn't know if he loved me, but yes, he wanted me, and he wanted me now. His eyes spoke with the lust he felt for me.

"Trunks, dammit, kiss me!"

That was all the conformation I needed. I happily obliged, and my lips touched Gohan's. He was young, but it didn't seem like it. His lips were rough and full, just like his Mirai. He kissed just a though he'd kissed a thousand times before, but I knew this was his first. He granted me entrance into his mouth, and I gladly took advantage of that permission, pushing him down on his bed in the process.

"Mmm…Trunks…" murmured Gohan.

I don't know when it happed or how it happened, but somehow our clothes were now piled in a heap on the floor; the only messy thing in the otherwise spotless room.

"Now…now Trunks. Show me…show me what Mirai showed you…" he whispered.

I was ready to oblige him, yes I was. I wanted to make Gohan feel as wonderful as Mirai had made me feel. He wanted this just as much as I did…I could see it. Then what was stopping me? What was holding me back from pleasuring the wonderful being before me? No matter how much I wanted to be inside the half-Saiyan in front of me, something kept telling me that this as a bad idea, that it was unnatural. That this didn't need to happen; that I had already has my fill, and that it wasn't my place to stop him from what he wanted. But he wanted me didn't he? His lust-filled eyes told me that he did, and now. I pushed my thoughts from my mind.

"Gohan…I'm not going to sugarcoat this. This is most likely going to be painful. It was for me."

"I know, but…I'm ready."

I positioned myself at Gohan's entrance, stabilizing myself with one hand on his hip, and grasping his hand with my other. In all honesty, being in this position over Gohan felt bizarre, as I had always been the one in his position, and his older self in mine. I had never imagined myself hovering over Gohan like this it just wasn't ever a thought I could get to come true. But I hadn't minded. It was simply the way it was supposed to be, and I hadn't wanted it any other way.

I hesitated a few moments longer, and then I slowly thrusted myself forward. Gohan let out a little yelp, but otherwise was quiet. I didn't move for a minute, letting him get used to the feel of my cock inside of him. His warmth felt like nothing I've ever felt before. To finally be inside of the one I loved felt like heaven to me. I understood now why Mirai had turned wild during every time he had with me. Once Gohan's expression relaxed, I began to move faster. With every movement, Gohan whimpered a little, but a louder sound never escaped his lips. At least not one of pain. He WAS a Saiyan after all; he was stronger than I had first suspected. Oh…of course he was. After all, he was the one that taught me everything I know. In the future or not.

And then a sudden, sad thought made me stop moving.

"Trunks…why'd you stop?"

I leaned down to put my head on Gohan's shoulder, and sighed with a hint of sorrow.

"This isn't right. I should never have agreed to this Gohan." I said. "It's wrong for someone my age to…I mean, yes it's only 6 years, but…you're too young."

"Trunks…it isn't wrong if it's love. I've always been taught that. By my dad, my mom, everyone I've ever talked to."

"Gohan…" He really was a very wise young man. And upon hearing his words…I knew. I knew that he didn't just want me…he loved me. I mean, really did love me. I don't know how or when he even fell in love. All that mattered was that he loved me, and I him.

I began to trust again, filling Gohan with everything I had. The pleasure that we both felt began to intensify with every passing minute.

As my own ecstasy heightened, every forward movement became me literally slamming into Gohan's body with every bit of energy I possessed, and in his own excitement and pleasure, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"More Trunks…more…" the gorgeous Saiyan whispered into my ear.

I gave him everything I had; making sure that every thrust went as deep as our bodies would permit. Gohan was clawing my back now, in the exact same way that I had done. I knew the stinging red marks would welt up shortly, but every care I had was washed away as he began to bite the bend between my neck and shoulder in addition to clawing. As he scratched and bit me more, he, as a Super Saiyan, began to overpower me. I wanted to be the dominant one for once, so I powered up as well, but to an extended Saiyan.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkk!" Gohan screamed as he felt my cock grow larger when I powered up.

We were going at it like monkeys now, with every thrust banging his head up against the wall. All of my worries about us being heard were gone now, because we were making enough noise for everyone in the entire universe to hear. None of it mattered anymore. Gohan was the only thing that mattered right now; it was just me and him. We were the only two that existed in the world. He held on to me even tighter with every thrust, just as if I was his only lifeline, his only tie to life. In the back of my mind registered the sound of cracking wood, but I paid no attention.

All of a sudden, I felt Gohan tighten around me, and it sent me into a flurry of feelings, every good feeling I've ever felt in my life was surging through my body.

"Hnnnnnngggggg…Gohannnnnnnnnnnnnn…" I moaned.

He was smirking up at me, not tightening out of climax, but to drive me wild, and it certainly was working. I knew that he wanted me to have the best orgasm id ever had right at this moment, and he wanted it right now. He recognized the fact that if I climaxed, that he would too. And he needed it.

I buried myself in him with extreme force, and Gohan let out an ear-piercing moan, a moan filled with lust and need, and it sent me overboard. Everything I have ever felt rushed toward my crotch as I began to orgasm. Just looking at his face covered in sweat sent me into a fluster of feelings. I slammed into him once more, and I felt my seed shoot out inside of him.

"AHHHHHHH! Mother fuu-!"

As soon as I came inside of him, he began panting even harder, and, still moving inside of him, I began to move my hand up and down his cock, wanting him to climax even more than I had. Soon his moans became so frequent; it was like one long continuous sound, a sound like music to my ears. I wasn't going to stop for anything. Already I could feel another climax coming on, seeing my love lose his sense of control under me. Before long, he was arching his back and moaning in pleasure.

"FUCK! T…TRUNKKSSSSSSSS!"

Gohan began to convulse underneath me as the waves of his intense first ever orgasm began to overtake him. His seed shot out between us, just as I again spilled my own semen into him once more. I pulled out of my love, and made to roll over beside of him.

"That was…amazing Trunks." Gohan sighed.

"And to you, my love."

Something seemed off. We seemed to be laying down a bit lower than—

"Uh…Trunks? What happened to my bed frame…?"

"Shit."

We got up off of his mattress, and noticed that, indeed, the only thing separating us from the hard wooden floor was his one mattress. The bedframe was in pieces all around us, a result from our intense Saiyan power.

"How am I going to explain this to dad?" Gohan asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Come. Sleep with me."

Gohan came back and laid down upon my bare chest. He managed to scrounge up a blanket, and he covered the both of us with it. Sleep suddenly was upon us, as it appeared we had been at it for a straight 4 hours.

"I love you Trunks. I really do"

"And I love you, my Gohan. You're the only thing that matters to me anymore."

I kissed the top of my lover's forehead, before sleep became too much for us to handle, and it took us both off to be together in our dreams. Being together only in consciousness wasn't enough for either of us. We both wanted to be with the other forever. Any doubt id had recently about Gohan wanting someone else had evaporated.

I didn't think I'd be going back to the future anytime soon. Everything I had lived for then, I'd found here. I needed nothing else.

I had found my anchor to life.


End file.
